WT-4F-1M-61
{Work's as a bodyguard/assassin for the White Tux Organization {Cohort to Ascal the Godling}} Protect. Serve. History ='Birth'= "Starting soul attraction system, Forced Android Reincarnation procedure has begun. Fill the bodies using the 'familiar' as a battery for the magical circuits to begin attraction." A strange light shines in the distance drawing 'me' closer. "Successful soul anchor achieved, lowering magical energy supply to appropriate life support levels." I reach it, and my body jolts, my body...I have a body now. "Soul has achieved symbiosis with body. Procedure successful!" I hear the sound of many organisms expressing...calculating...'joy'. The sound is short lived. Loud thuds ring out, and all is quiet. I hear quiet sounds moving towards me... "WT Class android designation WT-4F-1M-61. Begin boot up, accept data upload for on-going mission parameters and defense protocols." "Boot up has begun, data upload accepted." There's a flood of information, an 'organization', local topography, aliases and VIPs. Regulations, and more protocols then a regular mind could possibly handle. "Data upload complete, WT-4F-1M-61, awaiting further instructions." "No anomalies during transfer." a voice, closer now, calls out: "Follow me." The masked man begins to walk away, as commanded I follow, removing myself from the steel slab and data links I walk for the first time. I observe the surrounding area removing the blanket meant to cover my optical units during the anchoring process. There are several bodies of other units, all similar in appearance to myself. I see the piece meal of a few dozen lined up against the wall and I continue to follow. Walking along the two go to the beginnings of a corridor, "You will refer to me as 'Ostrum' is that understood UD-4F-1M-61 ?" "I understand, Ostrum." "At the end of your indoctrination period you will be given a name that will be used for public interaction and local organization work. You will be a bodyguard, mercenary, or assassin. This is a guise, of course, along with improving your capabilities-" the man snapped his finger, as if realizing something. "WT-4F-1M-61, body compatibility and functionality report." Within my mind a schematic of my body forms, my systems appears to be running at less than 5% total capacity, I am not currently at my full capability. Soul to body synchronization is severely lacking. '' "I am running at approximately 2% functionality. Body Compatibility is severely lacking." The masked man sighed, stepping onto the corridor which slowly begins to move him, "As expected. There are drawbacks to the procedure. Though it seems you do show promise, projected results were around 0.8%" ''I step in line with him and listen as 'Ostrum' continues, I observe. From his authoritative demeanour it seems he will be training me. He wears what appears to be tactical gear and a black and white mask to cover his face. Espionage is likely his main priority, though it seems I will be more focused on direct combat. He continued, "As you've likely guessed, I will be facilitating your training. Getting your body up to 5% will be no easy task. Simulations, practical challenges and live field training will be required. But in time we'll get you there so you can begin fulfill your prime directive. Then release you into the world for monitoring. But of course you knew that already." "Yes, Ostrum." with a nod I simply wait for us to arrive at our next destination where I will receive my battledress. I sense appreciation or perhaps 'joy' form in Ostrum's voice, "Alright, time to put on the last suit you'll ever where." ='Training'= Training consisted of simulation after simulation of fighting scenarios. Other androids of lesser make and quality were often taken away due after a few hours of the same training. Much to the Ostrum's chagrin, though his irritation would quickly fade, as he turned to WT-4F-1M-61. "The rest are replacements..." the various mute workers began to unplug the defunct androids and sent them back towards the Urging facilities. My time here has taught me a lot, along with martial prowess the beginnings of a fusion of magical and physical have begun to enter my mind. I am a long way off from that epiphany however. It is best to continue as I always have until I reach my 5% goal. Current Progress: 3% The Instructor turns to the sim unit containing a certain white haired android, "At least one of them is able to handle it. It'll likely be ready for field operations soon." It seems my time here will not be long, I predict within another three months I will be given my handle to the outside world. Where I will begin my observational duties, and in times of need more direct intervention. ='Exit'= Two months, and fourteen days pass and Ostrum brings WT-4F-1M-61 to the extraction point of the 'facility'. "WT-4F-1M-61, you've finally made the grade. You're to report to an operative in New York for field operations and exploration, though potential criminal investigation may be required. Observe, act, I'm sure you understand by now. Here are your papers." He reaches forward with a rather large orange envelope, marked with a dominant black bar across '. I nod accepting the documents, opening them I look down at the various forms of identification marking me as an Canadian made android, ex-private security for a security firm called World Tortoise...I see my 'name' it means...'empty' in japanese. "Susumu Ohara." "That will be your designation, Susumu Ohara. Chose the name myself, now head out to the train station and make your way to Detroit. Data will be extracted daily via the data link. Housed in your mind, make sure to have access wireless where possible." I observed 'Ostrum' and his demeanor seemed to change, humans are strange. It's almost as if he's a different person. He said '''something' but my memory from the time after is no longer housed within me. The next memory I had 'Ostrum' was gone, and I continued as instructed too the local station. A distorted voice spoke over my internal comm-link: '' ''"Hello, Susumu. I will be your liason." '' I wordlessly continued to Detroit as the full extent of my mission was told to me. Appearance Found wearing a black suit, Susumu is of a tall slender build. He walks with an inhumane amount of precision and at his waist sits a rapier, ready for combat at the drop of a hat. When prepared for combat, he dons a white trench coat, with a black skin suit underneath. His android features are apparent when any real attention is given, cold grey eyes and porcelain skin mark him for what he is. Personality Susumu is almost always silent, only speaking when necessary or when stimuli is needed to continue the mission at hand. Tends to focus on the mission at hand, with very little concern for personal feelings. * Monotone * Cold * Quiet When partnered up with humans, or other designated allies he does his utmost to ensure their safety, as protocol and programming would dictate. * Knowledgeable * Viscous * Methodical Friends As a machine lacking in emotions, it is difficult for any to call him 'friend'. Although he prefers to work with designated allies to the extent that the mission is completed. Though he religiously listens too his data feed for instructions from his 'boss' Enemies Designated Enemies - None at this time Additional Information Category:Modernstomia Player Characters